My Heart Burns For You
by Lust and Vengence
Summary: Kira was an ordinary Girl who was kidnapped by Axel and Demyx and was brought to Xemnas. Suddenly something developed with the Orginazation XIII...did they learn how to deal with their emotions? They really DO have a HEART
1. Chapter 1

**My Heart Burns for You**

**Chapter One**

**Target**

"Orginazation XIII...the men in black. You need to keep Kira away from them" A man with a deep voice said who was sitting across a black room. The curtains were open. So the moon was the only light inside the room.

"Organization XIII?" another man said who was in the opposite side of the room. "Yes...I know they are after her for her power" The deep voiced man said. "You should protect her...Keisho and please...tell her she is leaving tomorrow...the Organization knows that she's here...please"

"Yes sir..." He bowed and left the room. The man held a picture of a young girl with short layered brown hair that reached the end of her shoulder. She had a lovely smile and has blue sky eyes. He sighed and placed the picture down.

When Keisho walked around the quiet hallways, he knocked on a white door. The door was carved with gold leaves and gold flowers. So it's a girl's room he's going to.

"Yes?" A girl's voice echoed behind the white door. "Kira. It's Keisho, Your father told me...you should leave tomorrow. A carriage is gonna wait for you outside the gates tomorrow morning. Please pack-up for tomorrow" He said and waited for her response.

"Is it the Orginazation again?" her voice trembled.

"Im afraid so...Kira" He said and leaned on the door.

"Oh...ok...To tell you the truth...I haven't seen the Oginazation before...Thanks anyway Keisho" Keisho could hear her sit on her bed and taking the blanket off.

"Ok...I must be going now" He said "Bye Kira" And left.

Kira hugged her knees and stared outside her window seeing the stars twinkle. Her blue eyes reflected the star's shine. She smiled when she smelled the scent of the flowers drifted into her room. She placed her head on her pillow. She couldn't sleep. It was useless!

She rarely went outside and see the world. She knew it was her chance to escape. Just for one night. She jumped off her bed and threw a rope over the windowsil. The rope reached the soft green grass. "There! I won't be able to make loud noises when I run on this grass" She said and went down the rope.

She reached the grass and slowly tip toed away. She saw the moon that was shining bright in the sky. She wondered what is it like to go beyond the world. She spotted someone in the distance. She was curious, she haven't seen this person in black before. She came closer and hid inside the bush.

"Who's that?" She asked herself. The guy in black went inside the woods. She came out of the flowery bush and tried to follow him. She ran to the woods in search of this guy.

She went deeper and deeper in the woods. She suddenly stopped. And noticed that she was lost. She catched a breath and sat behind a large oak tree. Looking around, he haven't spotted the guy she was chasing. She wiped her sweat and stood up.

She walked a mile or two and gave up searching.

She then sat down again and tries to find a way to get out of the woods. It wasn't a good idea to go to the woods.

She heard someone stepped on a twig from her left. In alert she looked behind her and saw a tall skinny man. It was the man she was chasing!

"What are you doing here?" The man said.

"You...who are you?" She stared at the man.

He took off his hood and revealed his face. His hair was red and long. He has a Triangle Tattoo under his eyes. He has Jade eyes that stared on her Blue Sky eyes.

"The names Axel...Got it memorized?" He said.

"Im Kira" She said smiling.

"I know" He grinned.

"Really? Have we met before. Axel?" She said questioningly.

"Yes..." his grin got wider.

"When?"

"Just now. Kira" He repeated her name.

"Uhmm...what are you doing out here?" She asked Axel.

"Im out here...to hunt you down" He said and released his Chakrams.

"Hunt me down?...You mean" She gasped.

"Yes, Im from the Orginazation XIII the eighth in the group" He readies himself.

Kira backed away and ran away from Axel.

"Oh...so we're doing this the hard way huh?" He said and chased her.

Kira ran and ran not looking back. She was in deep trouble. An Orginazation XIII member was chasing her. Will it be her end?. She doesn't know. The only thing on her mind now is to run, run, run.

Axel threw fire at her. But she dodged it. The fire hits the tree. Now the tree was set on fire.

"Burn baby burn!" He yelled still chasing Kira. Still attacking fire and still dodging them, the whole forest was going on fire.

The people in Kira's mansion saw the sight. Keisho was shocked and ran to see if Kira was in her room. When he opened the door. Kira wasn't there. When he reached the window sill, he saw a long rope reaching the ground.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! Kira got out of the Mansion!" He yelled all over the mansion.

"Keisho! Kira is out there in the woods!?" Kira's dad said in shock.

"Let's hope she's not sir" He said and ran outside.

"But an Orginazation member is out there! It's Axel! The one with the fire!" He yelled.

Kira kept on running not looking back. Until she tripped. Axel stopped infront of her and picked her up.

"Time to bring you to the boss" He said smirking.

Kira's eyes stared at his Jade eyes. Axel saw her expression. Kira pushed him off of her and readies a fighting stance. Axel just stared at her eyes. "Bring it on Red Head!" She said as the trees around them were still on fire.

Axel chuckled and turned around. "Hey! Where are you going!?" She yelled. "Whatever babe, Im going away now" He said "Ta-ta!" He waved. "Hey! You come back here Axel!" She commanded. "No can do" He said and disappeared in the woods.

"Wait! Come back!" She said and stopped. Then she heard some people from the distance. "Kira! Kira!" A Man yelled.

"Keisho?" She turned and faced the direction where she heard the voice. "KEISHO! Im OVER HERE!" She repeated it until she was found.

"Kira, are you alright?" Keisho placed his hand on her face.

"Im ok," She smiled.

"What happened?" He asked with a worried face.

"I met this Organization guy named-" She was cut off by remembering Axel.

She turned around on where Axel disappeared. _Axel..._

"What is it Kira?" He asked again now in a straight voice.

"N-nothing..." She shook her head.

"Come, let's get you home. Your dad was worried. And didn't we told you never to get out of the Mansion without a guard?" He scolded her.

"But Keisho! I wanna see the world! I don't want to be trapped inside the Mansion at all times!" She said and crossed her eyesbrows.

"Look, it isn't safe for you to just go around the world! A Member of the Organization might lurk around the shadows!" He replied.

"I don't care! Im not a fragile thing! Im a girl like the others! I need to be free! Don't treat me like Im some kind of caged animal!" She added.

"But we only care about your safety Kira...what will your dad say if he was here?" Keisho said in a serious voice.

Kira stopped for a moment and looked down on the ground. "I-I...guess you're right" She said in guilt.

"I understand...come on...let's keep walking" Keisho grabbed her hand and walked.

**Somewhere**

"So, she's our Target huh?" Axel placed his arms behind his Red spikey head.

"She's pretty" Demyx said placing his hand on his face.

"We're going to get her power?" Xaldin said and stared at Xemnas.

"We must...that's what we have to do...Axel and Demyx...you two will go tomorrow and get her" Xemnas said and faced Axel and Demyx.

"Of course" Demyx said.

"I got it memorized" Axel crossed his arms.

**In Kira's Mansion**

"WHat did I tell you about going there all by yourself!?" Her dad in a raged tone said.

"But dad! Im completely fine!" She said.

"What if you're not fine!? What if I now see you dead on the floor!?" He scolded her.

"But you see me now standing infront of you talking to you fine and unscratched!" She spun around.

"Stop being sarcastic Kira!" Her dad said and looked away from her.

"Dad?" She said but was stopped by Keisho who tapped her on her shoulder.

"Keisho...please take her to her room" He said.

"Yes sir" Was his only answer. "This way Kira"

Kira can't help but tear as she walked straight to her room. She felt guilt again. She stared at the floor the whole time until she reached her room. She stared at the white door and the golden carvings.

"Goodnight Kira..." Keisho said when he opened Kira's door.

Before she closed her door she replied "Goodnight...Keisho"

Keisho bowed infront of her and went away.

She plopped on her bed and placed the pillow on her face. As her face was covered with the soft pillow she heard something or someone come inside her room. When she took off the pillow she saw nobody but a note on her table.

She jumped off her bed and went to the table and picked up the note.

The note says:

"I will come to steal you away"

-The mysterious Nobody

She folded the Note and hid it inside her bag. She looked outside, she could see the burning forest being watered by Firemen. She sighed and said..."Axel?"

**The Next Day**

Kira went inside the carriage. She sat there quietly. The carriage started to move. She was going away.

They went father and farther away from their Mansion. She stared outside the window.

"What's wrong Kira dear?" Her dad touched her shoulder.

"Hmmm?...n-nothing" She smiled at her dad.

"Is it from yesterday?" He asked her.

"Uhmmm...Not...maybe...." She said and faced the window again.

"Cheer up...it's the past" He said.

"It was yesterday" She sighed. "I mean what do they want from me?"

"They want your power Kira..." Her father frowned.

"Power?" She asked.

"Yes...you posses a great power...but I haven't seen that power, your mother has seen it before..." Her dad replied.

"I wish mom was here..." She said remembering about her mom who was now gone.

"I know dear...I miss your mom too" He said and hugged his daughter tight.

"I really miss her" She hugged back.

A Minute later..........

"There's our target" Demyx smirked.

"Yup...Kira" he said.

"Shall we go now?" Demyx smiled.

"Water goes first" He offered Demyx to go first.

"With pleasure" He strummed his Sitar, Water came out shooting everywhere.

"What's that?" Kira in alert stared outside the window.

"It's an Ambush!" Her father said.

"Dance Water, Dance!" He commanded the water.

The Water attacked the carriage. The carriage shook from left to right. It got damaged. The roof opened.

"Fire goes next" Demyx said.

"I know that" He released fire all over the place burning the carriage.

Kira screamed in fear. Demyx's water took Kira away from the carriage.

The carriage fell off a cliff.

"FAATHHEEERRR!!!" She yelled as tears streamed down her face. "What did you do!? He's my father!" She stood up and punched Axel's chest.

"Hey! Hey! Stop crying!" Axel said pushing her.

"TIme to bring her to the boss" Demyx said pulling handcuffs out of his pockets.

"What are you gonna do with that!?" She pointed at the Hand Cuffs.

"Im gonna put THIS on your Hand, and the other at Axel's" Demyx said putting the Cuffs on Axel's left hand. And then to Kira's right hand.

"Why!?" She tries to take it off.

"Stop squirming! Im gonna burn you if you keep squirming!" Axel pointed his right Chakram on her face.

She stopped and remained quiet. Her eyes became foggy...she was about to tear.

"That's right Axel! Good thing Xemnas said you're the one who's gonna take care of her!" Demyx laughed.

"Enough with the chit-chat, time to bring you to the Boss" Axel said pushing Demyx and dragging Kira with them.

Kira got dragged while she faced the floor. _They killed Father...(Cries in mind)...why?_

**-To Be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Heart Burns for You**

**Chapter Two**

**Organization XIII**

Kira cried loud and Hard. Her tears kept on streaming down. "How could you!? You killed my Father! Why!? I never done anything to you!?" She yelled and struggled to break free.

Axel then pulled her back to him and landed her onto his chest. She couldn't hear any heartbeat from Axel. Her eyes widened.

"Surprised that you can't hear anything? Not even one heartbeat?" He said and pointed a knife at her.

"What kind of human are you?" She looked up on Axel in a terrified face.

"I am a Nobody. Nobodies don't have any feelings, so I don't care what you'll say. It won't affect me. Got any problems? Deal with it!" He said and threw the knife away. "Now if you struggle more...I _will_ kill you" He said and pushed her away.

Demyx then pushed Kira to walk faster. She felt tortured and was confused. Axel kept pulling her.

**Organization XIII Hide-out**

Axel and Demyx successfully brought their Target. Kira was surprised to see people wearing the same clothes like theirs sitting on a huge look-a-like white throne. "We have brought...Kira Heart Boss" Demyx said and pushed Kira that made her fall on the ground.

"Ah!" She thumped to the ground. "Demyx, don't do that" Axel said facing Demyx. "Well, that's better than you almost killed her with the knife thing" Demyx made a point.

Kira tried to stand up. But she trembled in fear. "W-what do you want from me?" She looked up to the one infront of her. "Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance..." The man infront of her said. (Well KH players I know you guys know who this is)

"What do you want from me!?" She yelled.

"Power..." The man replied.

"I don't know what kind of power you are saying!!!" She yelled again.

"Ah, she's a feisty one is she?" Vexen said staring at her.

"Hmmm...I think she's kinda cute" Larxene whispered to Marluxia.

"Does she play Poker?" Luxord asked Lexaeus. "I dunno"

"Hmm...a noisy one...just great, a girl that Demyx would like" Zexion closed his eyes.

"And what does that suppose to mean!?" Demyx lifted his fist up to Zexion.

"People, people...calm down" Xaldin said raising his hand.

(Cough) was the only thing Xigbar could say.

"Axel, bring her up to your room. Chain her to something. Let her not to escape" The man commanded Axel.

"Yes sir" He bowed. He pulled Kira and knocked her out. He carried her to his room.

**Axel's Room**

Kira slowly opened her eyes. She sat up slowly and raised her right hand. But it was chained to a wood on the Bed. She tried pulling it. "What did he do now!?" She said and struggled to break free again.

She gave up on struggling. And then she noticed, she was wearing her black tank-top and her black shorts that was really really short.

"Oh no! You mean! He un-dressed me!?" She yelled thinking what he did.

"Well, Larxene un-buttoned you" A voice from her left said.

"Axel?" She said and glared at him.

"You blue dress wasn't fit for this hide-out Saix said" Axel exclaimed.

"Why take it off!?" She growled.

"Look Larxene is a girl, not a boy...Got it memorized?" He replied smirking.

"I hate you Organization Scums" She hugged her knees.

"Organizationv Scums...hmmm that's new" He said and approached her.

"No point on struggling, your cuff has a seal" he said flicking the seal. "You can't escape until Xemnas or I says so"

Kira then pushed Axel away from her. "Don't come near me!"

"Why? Scared?"

"You killed my Father! I really Hate you!"

"Well that is an order...I can't do anything about it"

"You could've killed me instead!"

"But that would bring more pain to your father"

"What do you anything about feelings!? You just said that you don't have any feelings and you don't care!"

Axel then paused for a minute. "You don't get it do you?"

"What don't I get!? You don't get anything I say!" She began to tear.

Axel's eyes widened. "My Father is the only family I had...now...Im like an orphan!" She cried while hugging her knees. "No Home, No Family, No one to Love..Especially Im kidnapped by some strangers"

She stared at the window. Axel scratched his head for he know nothing to do. "Uhm...Dinner is coming up...wanna eat with us?" He asked.

"Eat with Murderous People like you? No way!" She said not looking at him.

"Fine Starve then" He said and went to face the door. When he closed the door; Kira Stared at the sky.

The Stars and Moon shined so bright and reflected the twinkle on her blue eyes. She knew she wasn't alone. The Moon and the Stars are always with her.

While looking outside, she didn't notice of her sleeping. The wing blew her hair as she slept quietly.

**Moments Later...**

Axel came inside his room with two bowls of Pizza, one Bottle of Coke and two Glasses. He then saw Kira sleeping on the window sill. He approached Kira and smirked when he saw Kira waking up slowly. She yawned and stretched.

"Did I sleep?" She said not knowing Axel was there the whole time.

"I guess so" He said. In alert she faced Axel.

She saw the food Axel brought over. She raised a brow at Axel. "Uhm...I thought you might be hungry" He said and placed the other Bowl of Pizza on the Bed.

Kira slowly took the bowl and stared at the Pizza. She nibbled it slowly tasting the toppings and crust. She then saw Axel watching her eat. Not doing anyting. She swallowed the Pizza.

"Will you...J-join me?" She offered. Axel's eyes widened. He smirked and nodded. He sat beside her and ate the Pizza with her.

It was kinda awkward for the both of them. It was an Awkward slence. But Axel broke the silence.

"Uhmm...so how's the Pizza?" He asked.

"It's fine..." She glared.

"Please stop glaring at me"

"Not glare at you? I won't ever forgive what you did to my Father, that's why I'll keep on glaring"

"Fine...Glare at me all you want, nothing's gonna happen"

Axel took a bite on the Pizza. Kira poured Coke on her glass and sipped on it. After eating the Pizza...Axel stood up.

"Guess I'll put my sleeping bag here on the floor" He walked over to his closet.

"You mean you're gonna sleep on the floor?" Kira then spoke.

"Yeah. Bosses orders" He pulled out a Blue sleeping bag and dropped it on the Red carpeted floor.

He spread the sleeping bag for him to sleep. He un-zippered the sleeping bag and went inside the sleeping bag.

"You need to sleep early, the Boss has plans for you tomorrow" He said as he folded his arms to the back of his head and slowly shutted his eyes.

Kira trembled in fear when she heard "The Boss has plans for you tomorrow". But she gathered courage in thinking of her parents.

She smiled and said "Im not scared".

"Hmm?" Axel still eyes closed.

"No matter what happens...I know that the Stars and the Moon will always be there if Im gone or not" She stared outside the window.

Axel didn't get what she said and ignored it. Then something soft fell on his face.

He took it off. "What's this?" Axel said staring at the white Pillow.

"I thought you might need that" She replied.

"Why are you being so kind to me even though you know Im a murderer"

"Look Im not a Girl like you who is mean and cruel, Im just...Im just me" She said and lay her head on the pillow.

Axel's eyes widened again. He placed the pillow under his head and thought of what she just said.

Then they fell asleep...

**The Next Day...**

Kira woke up and stretched her arms. She yawned. The Smell of Plumeria (A Flower) drifted into the room. It was really fragrant. Kira enjoyed it. She looked around. The Suns rays reflected her eyes. She looked on the side of her bed.

On the floor she saw Axel sleeping. She raised her brows and slightly frowned. She shook her head and waited for him to wake up. She couldn't go anywhere because of her being changed and sealed on the Bed's wooden thing.

A minute later, she heard Axel yawn. Axel scratches his head and opened his Jade eyes. Kira was really happy to see him awake...well of course, who wants to not be free?. Axel faced her and made eyes contact on her Blue Sky eyes. Axel's Jade crystal eyes focused it there. He shook his head and said "You woke up early"

"Mhm...Im an early riser" She said breaking the eye contact.

"Uhm...let's get you to the boss" Axel stood up.

She remained quiet not knowing what will happen to her.

"But first, let's get you to Larxene" he said taking the seal off.

"You mean the girl who took off my dress?" She asked.

"Yup she's the one" Axel said and chained the other cuff on him. "Come on"

Kira stood up still chained to him. They went outside Axel's room and headed throught the hallways.

"Letf...straight and then Larxene's room" Axel said.

When he opened the door, Larxene was standing there fixing her wardobe.

"Oh Axel! What is it?" She smirked seeing Kira chained to him.

"Do you have any spare clothes for Kira here?" He pointed to Kira who was next to him.

"Well...I have this plain white dress, and uhmm...black tight shorts that maybe...can reach her knees and this black hat and this cute white sandals" She said handing Axel those clothes over.

"Can you please dress her up? I can't Im a Guy" He said and smirked.

"Sure, Give me the seal"

"I'll be waiting outside if you need me"

"Im guessing we're not gonna need any of your help" Larxene smiled.

Axel went outside the room and waited there.

Larxene spun around Kira. "Hmm...I like the shape of your body, and your face!" She complimented.

"Uhmm Thanks?" _Wow she's nice_ she told herself.

"Now, can you take this black tank off? Im gonna out this instead" Larxene helped her.

Axel was still waiting outside. He leaned on the door and hear them talking.

"Wow! This looks good on you!" He heard Larxene.

"R-really? T-Thanks Larxene was it?" Kira then said.

"Hmph, I think they're getting along well" Axel said quietly.

"Wow! You look gorgeous!"

"Thanks for the compliments!"

"All done!" Larxene said from the inside.

Axel knocked on the door "May I come in now?"

"Yes you may!" Larxene opened the door.

When Axel came inside, he sure was intimidated. "Wow, you look..."

He stared at her from head to toe. "Cute? ain't she?" Larxene smirked at Axel.

"Uhm...that would do" He smiled.

"Cute? Really?" She spun around. Larxene laughed. "Very cute!"

"So uh, may we go now? The boss is waiting" Axel approached them.

"What's the boss gonna do to her!?" Larxene grabbed Kira's hands defending her.

Axel paused and said "Nothing bad really"

"Are you sure? He musn't touch my little Kira Angel!" Larxene patted her head.

"Little Kira Angel?" Axel laughed.

"Angel?" Kira stared at Larxene.

"Yesh! My Angel! You look fun to hang around with, can we be friends?" Larxene smiled at Kira.

"S-sure?" Kira wasn't sure what she was doing.

"Ok! Let's start this. Salutations, I am Larxene 11th member of the Organization XIII"

"I am Kira Heart, the daughter of...Kiara and...Umetsu Heart" She frowned and stared at the pink carpeted floor.

"Kira?" Larxene stared at her.

"Aha, I think it's enough Salutations whatever it was...uhmm, let's go to the boss?" Axel pulled Kira and hand cuffed her again.

"Uhmm...Bye Kira?" She low waved.

When they closed the door, Axel turned to Kira. "You ok?" He asked. "I...remembered my dad...How could I forgive you?" Her eyes became watery. "Hey stop crying! Shhh! Kira!" He shook Kira's shoulders.

Then someone ran pass them. "Axel! What are you doing? Bring her to the boss already!"

"Marluxia?" Axel said and let's go of Kira.

"The boss has been waiting! Come on!" He told Axel.

Axel pulled Kira to a door where Xemnas was. He opened the sliding doors and stopped infront os Saix.

"Saix, where's the boss?" Axel said.

Saix turned to face them "The boss has a mission for you, Marluxia and Demyx"

"A Mission?" Axel scratched his head. "You mean now?"

"Well, that's a bummer" Demyx came in with his Sitar. "Mhm..." Marluxia from Axel's back said.

"Ah, I see the two of you are here...good, good" Saix clapped his hands twice.

"What's this about?" sighed Demyx getting annoyed from having missions. "You need to retrieve the sample of the rare Azura flower in the gorgon plains...watch out for the wild Moosaturus. They don't want any company in their territory" Saix explained and warned.

"Moosataurus? Oohh...I have heard one of those before...Nasty little boogers" Marluxia said in a graceful way.

"But, who will take care of Kira while Im on my mission?...I mean what if she escapes?" Axel asked Saix.

"She'll go with you," Saix said "But she-" "That's an order from Xemnas!" Saix cuts off Axel.

Axel stared at Kira. Her expression was a worried face. "A-axel?" She stared at Axel with the look of her worried face. "K-kira..." He said and smirked. "I won't let you escape that's for sure..." Axel crossed his arms.

"You know Axel, if she's a burden to you, You could always chain her to me" Marluxia again said it gracefully. "I think I could handle this myself" Axel grinned at Marluxia. "You choice mate" Marluxia looked away.

Kira stared at Demyx, Demyx stared back. "What?" Demyx blushed. She shook her head and said "N-nothing" She looked away and lightly blushed. Axel pulled Kira's chain and told Saix "When do we start?"

"About now would be good" Saix pointed at the exit.

Axel, Kira, Demyx and Marluxia headed straight the exit and teleported somewhere.

"Bring the girl back alive" Saix said after they left.

**-To Be Continued-**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Heart Burns for You**

**Chapter Three**

**Mission : Day 1**

They teleported to a very unusual spot. It was stinky and very sticky. It looked like someone's room with an exploded Pizza and a rotten egg for 3 years straight.

"Eeeew Dude!" Demyx covered his nose and shooed the stench. "Stink be-gone!" He sprayed the whole place.

"Demyx no! It will turn out worst!" Marluxia took the Perfume away. "It's so Slimy and very stinky!" Demyx said stepping on something squishy. "Please tell me this isn't it's droppings" Demyx's face became green. "Im sorry to say but it is" Marluxia said reading a book of Moosataurus.

He strummed his guitar and washed the dropping away.

"Oh come on Demyx, stop being a so cocky" Axel said pulling Kira to the exit of the looking Pig sty place.

**Outside the Place**

"I told them they sent the wrong guy for this!" Demyx coughed and coughed while he went out.

"Hush up Demyx, let's just get this mission over with so we won't be able to stumble on more unecessary things" Marluxia said not facing Demyx.

"You got that right..." Axel said. "Watch out on your left!" Axel avoided something, Kira did the same.

Marluxia jumped over it. While Demyx was complaining..."Oh Gawd! What the Hell is this!?" He yelled when he stepped on something.

"I warned you Demyx!" Axel yelled from afar.

"How come I didn't hear anything!?"

"You were busy complaining that's why! You clumsy fool!" Marluxia said raising his index finger.

"Clumsy!?" Demyx yelled.

"Oh just great...Marluxia, you _had_ to call him _clumsy_" Axel said looking over his shoulders.

"Well, it is true" Marluxia crossed his arms.

It then became quiet. An awkward silence. Axel then turned his face to Kira who was quiet all the way. He smirked and faced his front. "Hey, someone's been quietly lately...". Kira then stared at Axel "I have nothing to say but, I hate you" She glared in the other side.

"You still Hate me eh?" Axel chuckled.

"I still can't forgive you for what you did to my..." She stopped talking.

"Get over it! Come on!" Axel said.

"You don't know how I loved my Father! You Heartless Nobody!" She tried to run but she remembered that she's chained to Axel.

"Look here! We do too have hearts!" Demyx yelled from afar who was effected on what Kira said.

"Prove it!" She growled.

"What a very annoying person...why do we have to bring her?...Xemnas must've thought of throwing her into the torture room instead of her torturing us" Marluxia sighed.

"Die in my annoying voice then!" She gripped her fist and glared at the floor.

"Oh come on guys lighten up, don't make her mad or we'll pay big time when she unleashes her magical power thing" Axel said.

"Oh look at me, Im so scared, she's gonna throw potatoes on my face!" Demyx joked. Marluxia laughed at this. "Shut up Demyx!" Axel yelled.

"Why? Defending her now?" Demyx paused for a while. And smirked.

"No, not about that...I sense something lurking around us" Axel stopped and listened. "It's behind the shadows..."

Kira then looked around. "Moosataurus?"

"This'll be a piece of cake" Marluxia said revealing his weapon. It was sharp. Then they heard some noises. From the trees maybe?

"Marluxia! Lower that down!" Axel warned.

"Why?" Marluxia looked around. "The trees are talking to each other" Axel said staring at the trees.

"It's like in The Lord of The Rings! Where they'll eat our brains!" Demyx said hiding behind Marluxia.

"Well, you're lucky you don't have any brains Demyx" Axel chuckled again.

Then something jumped out of the bushes. Axel was alert and aimed his Chakrams on the Moosataurus.

"Gotcha" He said quietly.

The Moosataurus then stood up on it's four feet. "My turn" Marluxia went infront of Axel "If it's ok"

"It's fine Marluxia" Axel said. "Go on ahead..."

Marluxia then stabbed it several times and threw flowers around it. "Lalalala..." He said while going round and round it.

"_Note to self...Never stick with this Gay_" Kira told herself glaring at the Pink haired guy.

"Uhm...Marluxia, please don't finish it off...I want a turn!" Demyx told Marluxia who was obviously finishing the Moosataurus off.

"Fine...I was suppose to throw cherry blossoms at it...fine fine...come on" Marluxia went beside Axel and Kira.

"Yes! Thanks you sir!" He marched right beside the Moosataurus.

"Dance Water Dance!" He said and strummed his Sitar. "Skip to the Beat!" He made Water come out everywhere. He made a Water Barrier. "Woohoo! Dance Water!" Water then shoots to the Moosataurus' Weak spot, which is the Left ear.

"Demyx, that's enough...time to make it follow our orders" Marluxia smirked and stopped the water.

Demyx did stop and moved aside. Marluxia knelt down and stared at the Moosataurus. "Lead us to your leader"

The Moosataurus tried to fight back, but it couldn't. "Tell us!" Marluxia flicked it's left ear.

It whined and cried. "Now listen closely, show us the way or taste my fist" Maluxia lifted his fist and showed it to the Moosatausrus. (Can I call it Mossey? It's hard to type it's long long name)

The Mossey then slowly stood up and pulled Marluxia's black Organization coat. "My, that's a good boy" He chuckled.

"He shouldn't treat it like that!" Kira told Axel and crossed her brows on him.

"Why not?" Axel stared at her mad face.

"It's just rotten mean!" She pulled her chains.

"If he didn't do that, it might not give us the information we need or lead us to it's den"

"That's not how you ask it!"

"What are you gonna do? Ask nicely? Beg? Cry?"

"......" She stayed silent.

"Just as I thought...nothing"

"There should be another way you know!"

"Torture?"

"What kind of people are you!?"

"We are just Nobodies who have no one to be yet we're still 'are'"

"May I cut in?" Marluxia said standing infront of them. "We still have a mission to finish, we only have two days, let's stop withthe chit-chat and get on with the mission shall we?"

"Whatever" Axel pulled the chains. Kira then followed still mad about what Axel did.

**While walking...**

Kira was still facing the floor. Demyx watched her. "So uh...Kira," He clears his throat.

"Not interested Demyx"She said. "Uhmm...cheer up?" He said and faked laugh. "Gawd Demyx, you don't know how to talk to a girl huh?" Axel pulled Kira's chain again.

"Please stop pulling me! You hurt my wrist!" She shouted in Axel's face.

"Please tell her to Shut up!" Marluxia said getting annoyed.

"You should Shut up Marluxia" Demyx defended Kira.

"You're defending her now?" Marluxia turned around.

"Er...yes" He replied blushing lightly.

"Hmph...Whatever you do Demyx, that girl won't fall for a clumsy guy like you" Marluxia said walking away.

"Maybe I would" Kira said. She was now defending him.

"Great, two Demyx minded people, What a Bad luck" Marluxia fought back.

"Well, I hope no one would like you Gay wannabe" Kira yelled.

Demyx chuckled. "Grrr! I really hate you" He said throwing a rock at her, but Axel burnt it when he snapped his fingers.

"That's enough" He said and pulled Kira again. "You Hush up, You stop talking to Kira and you! Stop fighting with Demyx" He commanded.

"Fine" Marluxia walked faster.

"Thanks Kira," Demyx smiled.

"I still won't accept your forgiveness" She said.

Demyx laughed, she too laughed. "Ok, ok...don't forgive me, forgive me...you know we'll still be friends" Demyx said.

"Oh really?" She pushed Demyx.

Demyx pushed her back "Really really"

They both kept on pushing until Axel got pissed. "Stop it or you'll be toast like K-fed!" Axel roared.

"Ok! Ok" Demyx laughed. And went infront of them.

"Demyx stay here!" She called him over.

"Ok," Demyx walked backwards and stopped beside her. "Let's chat for a while" Kira said.

"_Great, endless Chatting_" Axel covered his ears.

**It then rained and rained...and became a storm. **

"Let's stop on that cave for shelter" Demyx ran to the Cave.

Inside the cave, Axel made a camp fire.

"Hmmm...the note Im reading...says..." Demyx was cut off by Axel.

"You're reading?"

"Look, a Guy can change sometimes...AS I was saying...if a storm occurs here in this place, it will stop til tomorrow sun rise...Now that's a waste of time!" Demyx yelled.

"Great, we better hurry tomorrow so we need to wake up early, for now, let's starve and take a rest" Marluxia lay down on the Moosey.

Axel then sat beside Demyx, because he knows Kira wants to blab and blab about things with Demyx.

"Hey Kira" Demyx smiled. He looked in her blue eyes and lightly blushed. "Hi Demyx" She too gave him the same sweet smile and locked her eyes into his deep green eyes.

Axel couldn't help but look at the both of them. "Ahem, sorry to bother you guys, but who said this was a Staring and freakishly smile sweetly game? I mean who started it?"

They both broke eye contact and faced Axel. "Oh w-well," Demyx blushed and scratched his head. Kira then gulped and blushed lightly and keep on playing with her fingers.

"Look, I don't like to see lovey-doveys alright? It's...disgusting" Axel's face became green.

"Rrright...but when Roxas is here you'll keep on blabbing about his Hair needs to be Gelled and spikey because he looks more dashing because of it" Demyx teased and started to laugh.

"Hey look, it's those creepy fan girls that wants me and Roxas to do Yaoi, not me!" He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Rrright..." Demyx joked and smiled sheepishly.

"Please people, let's just sleep..." Marluxia wrapped Moosey's tail around him.

"Fine...I'll sleep if they'll quiet down..." Axel placed his arms at the back of his head.

"Hmmm...yeah I guess you're right let's sleep..." Demyx said and closed his eyes.

Kira stayed silent and then...(Stomach growls).

"Uhmmm..." Kira blushed like mad.

"Sounds like someone's hungry" Demyx laughed.

"Ahaha...Yeah" Kira said playing with her fingers again.

"I'll go look for food" Axel said in an annoyed voice. He took off the chain and chained it to Demyx.

"Axel wait" Kira said.

"Nah it's ok" Axel went away.

"Axel! Bring Pepsi while you're at it!" Demyx yelled.

"What am I a Bartender!?" Axel ran off.

"Hmph what ever happened to him?" Demyx smiled at Kira.

They continued to chat and chat about their personal favorties and everything.

**Later on...**

"Man, no one would want to get out there! It's very...very..." Axel was cut off when he saw Kira was sleeping at Demyx's shoulder and Demyx's head was on her head.

Jealousy maybe?...NAH!

He walked over to them. He tapped Demyx's mullet head. Demyx slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "Yeah?" He looked around still feeling drowzy from his sleep. "Axel?"

"I brought over two apples and water" Axel sat infront of them.

"(Yawns)...What took you so long?" Demyx stretched his arms and slowly placed Kira's head on his lap.

Axel's eye twitched.

Kira slowly woke up. "Is the storm over?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Nope not yet" Demyx replied.

"Here I brought food" Axel threw an apple at her.

With her reflexes she catched the shiny red apple. "Cool, thanks" She took a bite. "Mmmm"

"Can I have one Axel?" Demyx took the other apple.

"Sure" Axel said.

While Kira and Demyx were eating. (Growl) Axel's stomach complained.

"Ahaha..." He blushed.

Demyx stared at Axel. "Why? Haven't you ate?"

"N-not yet" Axel looked away. Then he felt something was infront of his face.

When he looked on his front. Kira was giving him her apple.

"Here, I can share" She smiled.

Axel's eyes widened and blushed. He controlled his emotions and said "Are you really willing to give food to the ones who murdered your love ones?"

"Am I willing to let a friend die? Im not like you Axel" She replied.

Axel then stared in her blue eyes. He smirked and took the apple. "There see? You're gonna get it even if I say no" She gigled.

Axel took a bite. They all continued to chat and joke around.

Demyx and Kira laughed and laughed until...

"EVERYONE! CAN'T YOU SEE IM SLEEPING!? SHEESH!!!!" Marluxia threw a rock at them and covered his ears with Moosey's tail.

Demyx and Kira then bursted out laughing.

Axel just chuckled.

**-To Be Continued-**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Heart Burns for You**

**Chapter Three**

**Go to Sleep**

Everyone was sound asleep except..."Axel?" Kira yawned (And yes Kira).

Upon hearing his name, he stared at Kira's direction. "What?"

"You're not yet sleeping?" She murmured and yanwed again and rubbed her eyes.

"I can't sleep" Axel replied still staring at her.

"Why? Something a matter...well not that Im gonna forgive you and we're gonna be friends or anything" She said as she sat up.

"Nothing...nothing I really can't sleep" He said. "Go back and sleep in Demyx's lap"

"I'll stay up with you" She said.

Axel then looked away. "No way"

"Yes way, oh come on sleep"

"Im not sleepy Kira now Hush and sleep on Demyx's lap!" He blushed and pushed her to Demyx.

"I don't want to sleep on Demyx's lap anymore!" She yelled quietly and tried not to wake the others up.

"Fine" Axel sat up and stared outside.

It was an awkward Silence.

Yep an awkward silence...they're gonna talk.

Any minute now...

And then Axel broke the silence. "It's still raining"

Kira then stared at Axel's direction "I can see that. Im not blind"

"Im just saying"

"Rright"

"Go back to sleep please?"

"Please?...no way"

"Go and snuggle up to Demyx"

"Hey look if you're telling me that I like Demyx, that's not true!"

"But you said it earlier, go and sleep at his lap and remain quiet"

"Axel, what's your problem?!" She stood up.

I told you nothing! So go to sleep!" He too stood up and pinned her to the wall.

Kira lightly blushed. She could feel the hot feeling building up on her cheeks. Axel's eyes crossed and said...

"Go to sleep now or get killed"

"What? You're gonna murder me now? Like what you did to my father?"

"Will you stop that!?"

"What's your problem Axel!?"

"What's _YOUR_ problem Kira!? Ha!?"

Kira remained quiet but was still glaring at him.

"Nothing again huh?" He said softly and slowly let's go of her.

He sat down and stared outside again. "Sigh..."

Kira felt bad. She sat down beside him and layed her head on his back. Axel could feel butterflies in his stomach and the same feeling Kira felt on her cheeks.

"Im sorry Axel...I'll sleep on your back instead" She slightly smiled.

Axel looked behind his shoulders and saw Kira curling up. "Fine"

Then it remained quiet again.

Axel watched the raindrops splashing on the ground. He felt the cool breeze and smelled the water.

"Goodnight Axel" a soft voice spoke behind Axel.

"Goodnight...Kira" He said and smirked.

Kira then slept again.

Later...Axel then wondered...

"Now how am I going to sleep?" Now that Kira was on his back, he can't sleep properly.

**-To Be Continued-**


End file.
